The first phase
by TwihardNerd
Summary: ...and I sobbed harder as that just added to the pain that was already ripping my heart to pieces. What happens the first time Leah phases into a wolf? One shot...


**I own nothing...and I have no idea who phased first, this was just sort of floating around in my head. So enjoy, oh and btw reviews, whether their good or bad, are like crack to me...soo...**

"SETH! Your so annoying! LEAVE ME ALONE!' I screamed.

He had been on my nerves all day, mum was out so of course he felt the need to annoy me! I slammed the door closed behind me and fell onto my bed. Not even a minute later the door opened. I wanted to mope, I had just come home from Emily's house, planning the wedding once again, Sam came home and the love that surrounded them almost made me sick.

'So Leah?' Seth...again!

'GO AWAY!' I yelled, throwing my pillow at him. A rational part in the back of my mind told myself I was over reacting, that this was just him being a normal brother. Then I remembered I don't care about the rational part, I wanted him to leave me alone!

'Geez, I was just going to ask if you wanted some chocolate, but fine, I'll have it all myself.' I looked up and he unwrapped his chocolate, dropping the wrapper on my floor.

'You'd better pick that up.' I muttered, trying to calm myself down, but it was no use, I was shaking with anger...I wasn't even sure why.

Seth looked at me, then at the wrapper, then turned and walked out the door. I decided to go for a walk, until I was sure mum would be home. I planned to sneak past Seth and escape through the back door, unfortunately, he was raiding the fridge and caught me. I ignored him and pushed open the door, but when I walked out he was standing right behind me.

'So...where are we going?' Seth asked.

'_I'm _going for a walk _you're _staying here.' I answered icily.

'Nah I like my plan better, you go for a walk, I'll follow you.'

'Seth leave me alone.' I growled but he just stood there smiling at me.

Something snapped, I have no idea what that something was, but suddenly my whole body was shaking violently, I felt hot, every part of my body, I could feel the heat in my bones. Shudders ripped down my spine, Seth looked shocked, for a minute I wondered what expression he could see on my face. My clothes were too tight, and I felt like my head would explode. I heard a ripping sound and then my clothes fell off, and my body felt like it was being ripped apart. A second later, the longest second of my life I might add, my body caught itself, I was felt different. Seth started shaking too, he started taking off his clothes, what was he doing?! I tried to talk to him but only a small yelp escaped my lips. What was happening? Suddenly Seth exploded, and a large sandy wolf took his place. The wolf threw his head back and howled.

_It's OK Leah, really. Wow I didn't think you could phase. I'm sorry, shouldn't have pushed you like that. Don't worry Sam will be here soon, with the rest of the pack._ Seth said trying to comfort me.

_What was ok? Sam? No..not Sam. I didn't want him to see me like this. What does Seth mean he didn't think I could phase?_

_Were wolves Leah, werewolves, except cooler than the movies. Sam's our Alpha, it's great really...and don't worry, Sam sees us all like this. You're terrified huh? Seriously calm down, it will be easier to phase back._

_Leah? What? She's a girl. _I could hear a voice in my head, I immediately recognized it as Jacob Black.

_Leah? Oh no, this will be awkward. Stop! Alpha mode, no emotions involved, treat her like anyone else in the pack. _I heard Sam's 'voice' and immediately my heart stopped for a second, then it picked up speed, racing at full pelt. I_'m sorry Leah, I shouldn't have thought that, I'll explain what is happening. _Sam was trying to comfort me and I felt the panic pick up.

_No. _I thought, _anyone but you please, I can't stand to hear your voice, it hurts._

_OK..OK...Jacob, explain everything? I think I'll just keep it us four for now, I'll tell the others to go home if they phase...their probably all asleep anyways. _Sam thought, his tone slightly hurt, slightly annoyed.

_What? His answering me, can he hear me? Like I can hear him..._

_Yes, we can hear you..._Jacob answered..._At least while your in wolf form. _

It was a long night, I had followed Jacob, Seth and Sam into the forest and eventually I managed to calm down enough to sit down but my heart was still racing, and being so close to Sam made my chest ache. Jacob explained everything. Sometime during the night, after Sam's voice muttered something about needing to get home so he and Jacob left. I watched after him like a fool, feeling as though he was taking part of me with him. From what I understood of the whole wolf thing Sam was now in control of me, the thought sent my stomach into a frenzy, I was terrified. I didn't want him to know what I think! What if Emily finds out? I still want them to believe I'm ok with everything...

In the morning Sam returned.

_Seth, go get some clothes and blankets from your house. _I heard Sam think.

Seth turned obediently and walked, in his human form, back to our house.

_We're going to try and help you phase back. _Sam explained. _It's easier for some more than others, if you think it will be easier without one of us here, just think it and were gone. _

I could tell by the tone of his voice who he meant, but also that he didn't want to make it seem like he didn't want to be here. Seth came back with my dad in tow. I watched as my dads eyes widened in shock, and as his hand reached up to grab his chest.

_Dad no!_ I realised he was having a heart attack.

_Leah follow me! Seth will call an ambulance._ Sam thought as he picked up a few clothes with his teeth.

_My dad, why is he so shocked!? What's happening Sam? _Panic clogged my mind.

_Your the first ever female wolf, we never thought it could happen. Come on, lets go. _Sam thought._He'll be OK, just we can't let the paramedics see us. Hurry Leah._

I followed Sam deeper into the forest and watched as he 'showed' me how to phase back. After a few tries I finally got it right, Sam averted his gaze as I scrambled to get dressed again. Once I was fully clothed, and Sam had his usual attire on we ran back to the house. I jumped in my fathers car and drove to the hospital and even though Sam was sitting right next to me I didn't so much as mutter one word to him..I couldn't.

'I'll lock the car, just go check on your dad.' Sam offered and I just nodded in response.

As soon as the car was parked I jumped out and ran into the entrance of the ER but I came to a screeching halt when I saw the look on my brothers face as he held my sobbing mother. No, no, no, no, no. I fell to my knees in front of my mother and cried, I felt Sam lay his hand on my shoulder, and I sobbed harder as that just added to the pain that was already ripping my heart to pieces.


End file.
